Heat
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Mimi go swimming to beat the heat, and other things happen...oneshot MaureenMimi fic.


**So I have a thing for Maureen/Mimi...you know how some people like Roger/Mark...well Maureen/Mimi are like my version of that...you know? **

**Anyways if you don't like the couple then don't read the story...**

**I don't own anything!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heat 

Maureen laid on Mimi's couch with a magazine in one hand trying to blow cold air on her body, while Mimi sat in front of a fan.

"You know Mimi." Maureen began. "I really appreciate you for letting me stay here while Joanne is out of town on business…but does it have to be so fucking hot in here?"

Mimi sighed as the fan blew some more cold air on her. "I'm sorry…"

Maureen sat up glancing out the window noticing it was dark outside. "The sun is down, you think it would get a little cooler…"

Mimi nodded. "I know"

"Fuck it." Maureen said as she stood up and began pulling off her shirt. "You've all seen me naked before, so I'm stripping down to my bra and panties."

Mimi just snorted as she watched the diva undress, taking in her smooth legs, firm stomach, and toned biceps.

"You work out?" Mimi blurted.

Maureen smirked as she flopped back on the couch. "You checking me out?"

Mimi turned away and looked into the fan with a small smile. "Yeah." She joke.

Maureen finally answered. "No I'm just naturally good looking."

Mimi giggled. "Yeah okay…seriously though?"

"I guess it's from jumping around during all my protests, and most importantly having sex." Maureen answered in a serious tone.

Mimi just nodded as she let the cool air blow on her. Suddenly the fan stopped blowing and the power went out.

"Shut up." Maureen said as she looked around in the darkness.

Mimi hit the fan a couple of times, and was disappointed when it didn't turn on. "Benny is such an ass. First he makes us freeze on Christmas, and now he is roasting us."

Maureen sighed. "I hate him…"

After few minutes of silence Maureen perked up. "I have an idea!"

"We can't kill him." Mimi stated.

Maureen rolled her eyes as she stood up to pull her clothes back on. "That wasn't my idea, but now that you mention it…"

"What's your idea?" Mimi asked quickly changing Maureen's thoughts of killing Benny.

"Lets go swimming." Maureen declared in a chipper voice.

"Where?" Mimi asked.

"That hotel Angel and Collins always used to stay at. I went to visit them there one time, they have a nice huge indoor pool." Maureen said. "I'm sure we can sneak in."

"Okay." Mimi said as she bounced up. "But wait I don't have a bathing suit…"

Maureen shrugged. "Either do I…but I do have a bra and underwear, which makes the perfect bikini."

Mimi nodded. "Okay lets go."

"Should we go ask Roger and Mark if they want to come?" Maureen asked before heading for the door.

Mimi thought about it but then shook her head. "No Roger is in one of those moods, and it's one in the morning Mark is probably sleeping."

Maureen smirked as she held out her hand. "So it's just me and you!"

Mimi grabbed her hand. "Looks like it."

A little bit later they stood in front of a hotel and gazed up at it.

"This is it." Maureen said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Lets go inside I'm dying out here."

Mimi nodded as she followed Maureen around to the back of the hotel. When they reached the back they both looked to their right to see the pool through a big glass window. They quickly made their way over to the windows and look for a way to get inside.

"Open window." Mimi said while pointing to a small window just next to the pool area.

Maureen smiled and began walking towards it with Mimi behind her. When they got there Maureen climbed in first, and Mimi was quickly behind her. They both looked around and noticed they were in a bathroom, so they quietly made there way to the exit, peaking their heads throught the door, making sure the coast was clear. After everything thing seemed to be okay, they both stepped out of the bathroom, and into the open where their eyes landed on a big in ground rectangular pool of water.

"It's perfect…" Maureen said, her eyes wide with desire.

"Last one in has to clean Mark's underwear!" Mimi shouted as she stripped from her clothes, diving in headfirst.

Maureen pouted but was quickly free from her clothes, joining Mimi in the refreshing liquid.

"This is great." Mimi said as she swam to the shallow end.

"One of the best ways to cool down." Maureen said as she followed Mimi.

When they reached the shallow end they just swam around for a little bit, letting their bodies cool down from the heat.

Mimi then got a playful look on her face, and just as Maureen turned to face her Mimi splashed her with water.

"Hey." Maureen whined.

Mimi giggled and kept splashed her, after few moments Maureen caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Shhh, we just broke into use their pool you're going to get us caught." Maureen warned with a slight smile on her face.

Mimi snorted. "Sorry I was just trying to have fun."

Maureen looked into the younger girls eyes. "Quiet fun."

Mimi nodded as she got her wrists free, and interlaced her fingers with Maureen's. "Quiet fun…"

Maureen nodded and then tried to pull away but Mimi pulled her close, she wasn't sure if it was the heat messing around with her head, or the fact that Roger was lacking in the loving part of their relationship, but at that moment Mimi was feeling very attracted to the woman swimming in front of her.

"Do you have a quiet game for us to play?" Maureen joked.

Mimi only nodded as she leaned in and placed her lips on Maureen's, indicating a slow gentle kiss.

"That is quiet…" Maureen said in a whisper as she pulled away.

Just then Mimi swung her legs around Maureen's waist, and her arms around her shoulder, and began attacking her neck with her lips.

Maureen sighed at the touch and leaned back all the way until she hit the pool wall, where she wrapped her arms around Mimi's waist pulling her closer. Maureen then moved her head capturing Mimi's lips in a heated kiss.

They both let their tongues play around for a bit, while Maureen's hand slid up Mimi's back and up to the clip of her bra, where she skilfully unhooked it with one hand.

Mimi gently rocked her hips against Maureen's stomach as she felt Maureen's other hand slip under the front of her now loose bra, letting her fingers play around with her aroused breast.

Mimi pulled away after a few moments. "Maureen..." She whispered.

Maureen quickly opened her eyes, pulling her hands away and stopped what she was doing. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"No." Mimi said as she grabbed Maureen's hands and placed them back where they were. "I want you to take me right now..."

Maureen eyed Mimi. "Are you sure?"

Mimi only nodded as she pressed her lips back on Maureen's, signalling for her to keep going.

Maureen didn't say anything and let her hands roam the dancers body, their lovers now forgotten, as the passion between the two got more intense.

Maureen lowered her hand down Mimi's back, guiding it to the front of her toned stomach, slipping them under her panties.

"You work out too?" Maureen asked after breaking off their kiss.

Mimi just smirked as she felt Maureen's invading finger's play around. Maureen grinned wickedly as she thrust inside, causing Mimi to cry out in pleasure.

However before the real fun could happen, they heard noises coming from the lobby.

"Oh shit." Maureen said as she quickly retracted her hand, letting Mimi whimper. "We have to get out of here."

They both quickly climbed out of the pool, putting their clothes on in record time. They then climbed out the window and ran back to the loft, their wet hair drying in the warm night.

Back at the loft they both changed into some dry clothes, Mimi was standing in the living room, while Maureen finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom. A few seconds later Maureen immerged from the bathroom and headed for the couch.

"Good night." Maureen said as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Mimi just stood there a little shocked that, that was all Maureen had to say to her after what just happened, but it was Maureen, she was used to doing this no strings attached kind of stuff. Mimi eyed Maureen and watched as she slept peacefully with out a trace of guilt on her face. After pushing the activity to the back of her mind, she went into her room, climbed into bed, and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

The next day Maureen was watching TV while Mimi sat at the table. It was like nothing had ever happened between the two. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, so Mimi got up to answer it.

When she pulled it open a big wave of guilt hit her hard, as the sight of Joanne was revealed. "Hey Mimi, is Maureen ready to go?"

Maureen bounced over with a bag over her shoulder. "Hey pookie! I'm ready."

"Thanks again Mimi." Joanne said with a friendly smile. "Who knows what would have happened if I left her alone."

Maureen kissed Joanne's cheek. "You worry to much!" She then turned to Mimi and gave her a wink. "See you later!"

"Bye." Mimi said as she watched the couple walk down the stairs hand in hand. She couldn't believe how together Maureen was in front of Joanne after last night, but then again it was Maureen, and she was known for doing things behind her lovers back.

After a couple of minutes of lying on the couch, debating whether to tell Roger, Roger walked in the door, greeting Mimi with a kiss.

"Hey babe." Roger said a he cuddled her. "You have fun with Maureen?"

Mimi took a moment to answer; she took in a deep breath and looked towards her boyfriend. Finally a smile hit her lips and she answered, "Tons!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't really enjoy how this turned out...so i'll probably write another Maureen/Mimi fic...**


End file.
